


Haikyuu OneShot Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Car Accidents, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Tags May Change, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haikyuu Fanfics requests!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 35
Kudos: 113





	1. *Requests Currently Closed*

This Fic will be requested by you guys! Just request an AU or fanfic you would like and if I have the time I will make it for you! Each of these will take time, so please be patient with me if you request one! I prefer writing angst, but I will write fluff if requested. I will also write ships and things of the sort, but there are certain things I prefer not writing like fics about characters who aren’t shown much. Because I don’t have much time right now to write I would prefer fics that do not require me to do an extensive amount of research or require me to write with characters I do not know well. If I do write a fic like that, it will take time. Just write ideas you like in the comments and I will write them. The fics will most likely be around 700-1500 words, but maybe more. Again I prefer angst so people who ask for angst fics will most likely get longer fics. This is strictly Haikyuu fanfics. I would also like it if they were Hinata centered. Also please no smut! 

I've been trying to go out of my comfort zone while writing, so fluff, non-AU angst, and ship requests would be appreciated. I will take almost any requests! Thank you! :)

I know.have a good amount of requests pilled up so requests are closed for now. I'm working on the six that have already been requested and I want them to be good quality. Don't worry though! Requests will be reopened in the near future!


	2. You're Gonna Get Me Sick! (NoyaHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NoyaHina SickFic! NoyaHina doesn't get enough love, so I'm happy this was requested!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Kemeiko Blood. I hope you enjoy!

It was a Tuesday morning, and Hinata was speeding to practice. “I can’t let Kageyama win again!” As he got closer he slowed down, noticing how early he actually was. “Maybe I didn’t need to leave so early.” It was warm and the air was foggy and humid, making Hinata work up a sweat by just sitting on the steps waiting for someone to get to the gym. “Ughhhh, why isn’t anyone here yet?” The air kept getting warmer and warmer. Finally, after sitting there for fifteen minutes, three people walked up to the gym doors.

“Hinata? What are you doing here so early?” Daichi called out to Hinata, causing the decoy to jump up in happiness. “Daichi!” Hinata jumped up and hugged the Daichi, making the captain stumble back a bit. Hinata let go quickly and started rambling thank yous to the captain. The other two, Asahi and Suga, went up to the door and unlocked it. Immediately Hinata stopped talking and ran into the air conditioned gym. “Air conditioning! I am never coming to practice that early again!” The third years laughed and went to set up. “Hinata please get off the ground. It hasn’t been cleaned in a while.” 

Hinata got up off the ground, still bouncing around from the happiness of being in air conditioning. The third years finished setting up the court and started to practice receives. After a while Kageyama walked through the door. “How did you get here first!” Hinata laughed. “I came really early Bakayama!” The setter grumbled and went to grab a ball. “Let’s practice our quick attack. You still aren't hitting them one hundred percent of the time.” Kageyama grabbed the ball as Hinata got into place. They practiced for a while before Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and the rest of the team came into the gym.

“Hi guys! Today is a free practice so you guys can practice what you would like to.” The group spread out, some practicing, others spiking, and some serving. There was one certain person missing however. “Hey have you guys seen Noya? He normally isn’t late.” Everyone shook their heads. Practice continued as normal, but a certain decoy was worried. “Idiot why are you distracted?” “Oh, I’m just worried about Noya-senpai.” The setter relaxed a little. He was the only one who knew that Noya and Hinata were dating since Hinata couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“Don’t worry, and if he doesn’t show up in the next 20 minutes, you can call him to see where he is okay?” Hinata nodded and they got back to practice. Each minute felt like forever to Hinata, but eventually 20 minutes passed with no sign of Noya. “Hey idiot you can go call him now.” Hinata perked up and ran over to grab his phone. He went through his contacts and decided to text him first.

💕Boyfriend💕

Me: Hey Yuu where are you? 

Me: Yuu?

He texted a few more times, but his boyfriend still didn’t respond. “Guess I’ll call him….” Hinata clicked on the call button and waited. It rang for a minute before a person picked up the phone. “Hello? Who is this?” The voice that came through the speakers was a woman's voice. It was calm and quiet. “Hi. This is Hinata. Is Yuu there?” There was a laugh that came through the speakers before the women responded. 

“You must be Shouyou. Yuu told me about you. I’m sorry but he is currently sick at the moment. You can come over after school to see him if you would like?” “That would be great, I will just need to ask my mom. Thank you!” “No problem.” Hinata hung up relieved that Noya wasn’t in any immediate danger, but worried because he was sick and he could do nothing about it. He walked back on court towards Kageyama. “Where is he?” “Oh he’s just sick. I’m going to see him after school so I’m probably going to leave practice early. Sorry.” 

“Ugh fine. Don’t think that you get to go easy in practice just because you’re leaving early.” “Like I would Bakayama!” They continued their bickering through the rest of practice. Hinata grabbed his things and realized he had to tell Daichi that he wasn’t going to stay for all of practice. “Well he probably won’t let me unless I tell him about why I want to go take care of Yuu…...maybe I should wait till I tell him.” Hinata wasn’t worried about asking his mom to take care of his boyfriend since she already knew about their relationship, but he was nervous about tell Daichi why he would be gone. 

When he was at his old school he was made fun of by a few people for being bisexual, but his friends were normally there to defend him. “No, Daichi and the team aren’t like that.” Still Hinata went to class with worry twisting his stomach. Of course his brain was able to come up with every possible bad scenario that could happen. He couldn’t pay attention in class and the time felt as though it would never pass, but eventually practice time came and Hinata was still not ready. “Maybe I could just sneak out and if anyone asks where I am Kageyama could cover for me. Yeah that could work!”

Hinata walked into practice a little less worried, but nervous nonetheless. Practice felt as though it flew by, and it was already time for Hinata to leave. He had called his mom during lunch and she said he could go over, but since Noya lived farther away he would have to sleep over. Hinata grabbed his things and started to walk out, but his attempt ended in failure. “Hinata where are you going?” Everyone turned to see Hinata trying to sneak out of the room. “Are you trying to skip out on practice.” Coach Ukai stood there, looking at Hinata for some type of response.

“Umm... NoyaissickandheismyboyfriendsoIamgoingtotakecareofhimbye!” With that Hinata dashed out of the gym towards the bike racks. “Uh….what did he say?” Coach stood there, confused as to what excuse Hinata had mumbled out so quickly. “I’m pretty sure he said that Noya was his boyfriend and he was sick so he was going to take care of him? I think that’s what I heard?” Everyone stared at Suga, confused on how he understood what he said. Then it turned into chaos. “How could he not tell his senpai!” “Wow the shrimp got a boyfriend.” “I thought they were getting closer. Guess I was right.”

“Okay everyone calm down.” Everyone turned to look at their coach. “I know you guys are surprised and whatever, but you can ask Hinata about it later. Right now everyone get back to practice!” Everyone scrambled to get back to practice, making sure to do their best so that Ukai wouldn’t get mad.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hinata peddled, already exhausted from how fast he had left from the gym. After thirty minutes he finally made it to the driveway of his boyfriend's house. He slowed down and finally parked his bike near what he assumed was Noya’s mom’s car. He grabbed his bag he had gotten from his own house along with his backpack. He walked up to the door very slowly, his legs fatigued from volleyball practice and the biking he had to do to get to the house. He eventually got to the door and knocked on the door.

He heard some shuffling before a shorter plump woman opened the door. “Oh, you must be Shouyou! Come in, come in!” The woman was probably Noya’s mom, Shouyou concluded. “Come along! Noya has been waiting for you all day! I have to go to work so could you take care of him?” “Of course I can!” The women lead Hinata through a hallway towards the back of the house. Eventually they stopped in front of a door with a volleyball poster on the front. “This is Yuu’s room. He is probably sleeping right now so please be quiet, he needs the rest. I set up a small cot in the living room since your mom called, but if you would like to move it to Yuu’s room that’s fine. Anyways I need to go. Please tell Yuu I went to work. Bye!” 

The woman walked off while Hinata was trying to process what she had said. He stood there for a minute before opening the door to Noya’s room. As he walked in, he saw his boyfriend on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He could immediately tell that Noya was sick. His pale sweat covered face gave it away almost immediately. Hinata put down his books, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend. After he put his things down he went over to Noya to see how he was doing. He saw that he was very sweaty so he walked to the kitchen to get a bowl of cold water and two towels. His sister had been sick plenty of times, and with a single mother who worked during the night time, he had picked up a good amount of knowledge about the flu and common colds. 

As he walked back to the bedroom, only to find Yuu awake and sitting up. “Hi Yuu.” Noya looked over and his mood instantly brightened. “Hi Shouyou, why are you here?” “Shh lay back down. I’m here to take care of you since your mom left for work.” “Oh okay.” He layed back down, obviously exhausted just from sitting up. As Hinata made his way over to the bed, he looked around his boyfriend's room. He wasn’t surprised to find multiple volleyball posters covering the walls, but what he was surprised by was a picture of Yuu and himself. It was a picture of their first date, which was 2 months ago. 

When he finally made it to Noya, he put down the bowl and towels and went to grab a chair that was by the desk in the corner of the room. He pulled it up and sat down, grabbing one of the towels. “Yuu please look at me.” Noya turned upwards so he was laying on his back and fell back asleep instantly. Hinata giggled and got to wiping down Noya’s face. After wiping the others face clean, he put his hand to the others forehead. “Just as I thought, you're burning up.” Hinata turned towards the side table he had put the bowl and towel on.

He put down the dirty towel and grabbed the clean one, dipping it into the partially cold water. After it was soaked enough, he turned back towards Noya, who had turned back on his side again. “Yuu you have to lay on your back again please.” Again the other turned onto his back, obviously upset he had to leave his comfy sleeping position. As Hinata laid the wet towel over the other’s forehead Noya turned and tried to take off the towel. “Yuu you have to leave it on to bring down your fever." The libero huffed, uncomfortable with the cold towel on his forehead. 

Hinata sat there for a bit, watching his boyfriend, making sure he was okay. After a while, Noya woke up, more conscious than before. “Shouyou, could you grab me something to eat?” “Hm? Yeah sure. Does chicken noodle soup sound good to you?” “Yeah. It should be in the cabinet next to the stove.” Hinata nodded and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and walked towards the stove. He opened the cabinet next to it and searched for the soup. He eventually found it and set it on the counter. “I need….a pot, a ladle, and some crackers.” Hinata looked through the kitchen and eventually found everything he was looking for. 

As he filled the pot with water, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked over to see Noya leaning on the wall, walking towards him. “Yuu please go back to bed, you need the rest.” Hinata put down the pot and walked over to Noya. “No I’m fi-” Before he could finish, he tipped over, obviously dizzy. Luckily Hinata was able to catch him before he hit the floor. “See? You’re not fine. Come on let’s get you back to bed.” Hinata picked the other up and led him back to the bedroom.

After he laid him back down, Hinata walked back to the kitchen and turned on the stove. He grabbed the pot and put it on the stove, making sure that nothing boiled over as he cooked it. 15 minutes later the soup was ready. He dumped it in a bowl. He grabbed the bowl with a plate of crackers and put them on a tray. He finally picked up the tray and walked it down the hall to the bedroom. He walked into Noya reading a volleyball magazine.

Hinata walked over the bed and waited for Noya to put down the magazine. He finally put it down and Hinata put the tray onto his lap. Eat up Yuu.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, Noya eating his soup, and Hinata reading the magazine Noya had been reading before. Suddenly Noya put down his spoon and looked over to Hinata. Hinata noticed and put down the magazine. “Hm? Do you need something Yuu?” Noya shook his head, and the next thing he said was completely unexpected.

“I love you.” Hinata’s face turned red almost instantly. “I-I love y-you too!” Somehow Hinata’s face got even more red, making Noya giggle. Noya pulled Hinata down and gently kissed the tip of Hinata’s nose. “Hey! That could get me sick you know!” “You’re so over dramatic Shouyou!” Again Hinata’s blush increased. “I a-am not!” “Hmm whatever.” The rest of the night was filled with laughs, hugs, and the occasional kiss on the cheek.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Two days later Noya arrived at school, expecting to find his boyfriend waiting for him. Instead he found an angry Kageyama pacing with his phone to his ear. “Arghhhh where is that idiot!” “Hey Kageyama! Who are you trying to call.” The setter turned to see who was trying to bother him, but relaxed when he saw it was Noya. “Hey Noya, I’m trying to call Hinata but he won’t pick up. Could you try calling him?” 

“Yeah sure!” “Okay, thanks. I’m gonna go to practice. Tell me where Hinata is if he answers.” “Sure thing!” Kageyama walked away, leaving Noya to think. “Shouyou didn’t say anything about doing something today. Maybe he’s…..nope! No way! No way I got Shouyou sick!” Even so, Noya tried calling Hinata, just to see where he was.

After multiple tries, Hinata didn’t pick up, which made Noya worry. “Well I guess I could try calling his mom.” He clicked on Hinata’s mom’s contact, and it started ringing. The phone stopped ringing after a while, and someone picked up. “Hello Nishinoya. I’m guessing you're calling to ask about Hinata.” “Haha, yeah you got me.” “Well he’s sick, but he said he doesn’t know how.” Noya felt guilty after he heard that. “Um well could I possibly see him after school?” “Sure. Would you like me to call and ask your mom? If she says yes I can ask her to drop off you things so you don’t have to walk to your house then ours.” “That would be great, thank you!”

“No problem. I’m going to call your mother right now okay?” “Okay, bye!” “Bye.” After he hung up, Noya started to walk to practice since he was already late. When he made it to the door Tanaka ran up to him. “Hey bro! So you and Hinata?” Tanaka was always straight forward, wasn’t he? “Um yeah. Shouyou is my boyfriend.” Tanaka patted the libero on the back. “Good for you man! Hinata is a really good guy!” Noya awkwardly laughed as Tanaka walked away, allowing him to put his things down and get to practice. 

All throughout practice, people were saying their congrats to him. After practice the day went by quickly. As the final bell rang, Noya ran out of the classroom. As he was rushing to practice he ran into Kageyama. “Hey you never told me where Hinata was. I didn’t see him today.” “Oh yeah, he’s sick at home.” “He got it from you, didn’t he?” Noya shook his head and looked down, scared to see an angry Kageyama. 

“Eh, well he is an idiot after all. Tell him that he’s going to have to do extra practice when he gets better, okay?” “Yup! Could you tell Daichi I won’t be coming to practice since Hinata is sick?” Kageyama turned and started walking to practice. “Sure, whatever. Just make sure that idiot gets better. Can’t have him slacking off.” Noya nodded, and started his walk to Hinata’s house.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Jeez, no wonder Shouyou rides his bike.” Noya had been walking for 40 minutes now, and he finally saw Hinata’s house. “Finally!” He jogged up to the door and quickly knocked. Hinata’s mother answered. “Hi Nishinoya. Please come inside.” Noya walked into the house and put his backpack down next to his bags his mother had brought. “I set up the blow mattress in Shouyou’s room so you can sleep there. I’m going to work and since you’re going to be alone I’m taking Natsu to a babysitter, so don’t worry about her.” Ms.Hinata called out to the upstairs level.

“Natsu we need to get going!” The sound of small footsteps hurrying down the stairs made Noya turn his head, only to see Shouyou’s younger sister Natsu carrying a bag. ”Natsu you don’t need to grab so many things.” The little girl was obviously struggling to carry the massive bags she had brought. “It’s okay! I can help you!” “Yay Shouyou’s boyfriend is going to help me.” Noya blushed and picked up the bags. After carrying the bags to the car Hinata’s mom and sister left, leaving Noya to take care of his sick boyfriend.

As he walked up the stairs, Noya tried avoiding the various toys scattered on the stairs. After getting past the stairs he finally made it to Hinata’s room. He opened the door to see Hinata sweating, just like he did when he was sick. “Hi Shouyou, I’m sorry I made you sick.” Hinata sat up to look at Noya. “It’s fine Yuu, let’s just make sure we don’t touch each other too much. We don’t want you getting sick again, otherwise this will be a never ending cycle.” “You’re right. Do you need anything Shouyou?”

“Yeah could you get the stuff I got for you when you were sick?” Noya nodded, a look of determination adorning his face. He walked down stairs and went to the kitchen. The multiple times he had visited Hinata’s house paid off. He found everything he needed easily and walked back upstairs with the bowl and towel he had grabbed. He enter the bedroom to see Hinata laying on his back, waiting for him. He sat on the side of the bed after putting the bowl down and started whipping Hinata’s face.

“Could you please be more gentle Yuu.” “Sorry, I’ve never needed to take care of a sick person before.” Hinata’s eyes widened. “You haven’t?” Noya shook his head, which made Hinata think things over. “Hey Yuu, could I check the water you brought.” Noya looked confused, but handed the bowl to Hinata nonetheless. Right after Hinata put his finger in the water, he pulled it out quickly. “Yuu the water is a little too cold. Put it in between the middle and cold setting.” Noya looked embarrassed he had messed up, but nodded and picked up the bowl anyways.

After Noya came back from filling up the bowl he had Hinata check the temperature. After Hinata confirmed that it was the perfect temperature Noya soaked the towel. He gently laid it on the others head, making sure no water dripped in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Hey Yuu can you heat up the soup my mom left in the fridge?” Again Noya nodded his head, still embarrassed from what happened before. He made his way downstairs, making sure to avoid the toys that were covering the stairs.

When he made it to the bottom he walked to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge to grab the soup that Hinata’s mother had made. He picked up the bowl, making sure not to drop the bowl, and carefully put it in the microwave. As the bowl was heating up, he went on his phone to distract himself. After a while, the soup was still not done, and Noya was confused. Hadn't he put it in for 2 minutes? When he turned around he realized that he put the soup in for 20 minutes instead of 2. “Shit!” He opened the microwave and grabbed the bowl without thinking. He regretted it immediately.

The bowl was steaming hot, causing Noya to burn himself. “Ow!” He ran over to the sink and turned on the cold water. He put his hand under the water, allowing the burn to hurt less. “Dang it...the medical supplies are in the bathroom cabinet, right?” With that Noya got the medical supplies and cleaned his burns.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

As he walked through the door he heard a gasp. “Yuu! What did you do to your hand?” Noya walked over and handed Hinata the tray with soup and crackers. “Well I kind of burned my hand by grabbing the burning hot soup bowl because I put the soup in the microwave for 20 minutes instead of 2.” “Yuu!” “Yeah I know I know. I promise I’m okay though.” “ Promise?” “Promise.” This time there night was filled with chatting and games. Eventually both boys fell asleep.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When both the boys made it back to school their team had a lot of questions. “We’re okay guys! We both just got sick so we had to skip practice to help each other.” “Okay, as long as you guys are healthy now, both of you can join practice.” Noya was excited to get back to practice. Hinata, however, was terrified. When Kageyama had seen him that morning, he had an evil smile on his face, as if he was planning something. Hinata was done for.


	3. The King of the Court is No More (TsukiHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TsukkiHina Yandere AU.   
> Warning! Mild Description of Gore so if you don't like that kind of stuff skip this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Ayashi! I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if this is a bit short since I'm not very familiar with writing Yandere stories so I hope this is okay. Bye!

The sun was beginning to set, but that didn’t stop the two first years from practicing. “Hey idiot we should get going, I can barely see anymore.” “No Bakayama! We need to win the three vs three tomorrow.” They bickered back and forth for a while, but stopped when they heard the crunching of grass and whispering voices. “Ah! If it isn’t the King of the Court!” Hinata looked to Kageyama with a questioning look, but the setter looked as though he was going to strangle the mysterious figure. “Don’t call me that.” His voice was low and laced with anger. The silhouettes came closer to reveal two people. One was tall with short blonde hair, while the other was average height with darker hair.

“Tsukki!” “Shut up Yamaguchi.” “Gomen Tsukki!” The two walked up to the volleyball obsessed duo. “So you’re who we are facing tomorrow. With the shrimp's height and your selfish personality we’ll win easily.” The shorter of the two laughed, only to be shut up by the other. “You know shrimpy, you won’t be able to beat us with that height.” Tsukkishima grabbed the volleyball of the ground and held it above his head.

*Tsukishima's POV*

“This shrimp, like he’s going to win tommor-” Suddenly the ball I’m holding is taken out of my hand. I look up, only to see the short shrimp jumping over me. “We are going to win tomorrow. Just you wait and see.” The look on his face was determined, scary, and…...hot? Wait no, what am I thinking. This kid looks like he’s in middle school. “Eh, whatever, we’re still going to win.” As I’m leaving I hear the two bickering again, making me laugh. “Ha, guess the king never changes, huh.”

*No POV*

The next day Hinata wakes up basically bouncing off the walls. Since Tanaka had asked him to arrive early he had to wake up before the sun rose. He ran down the stairs as quietly as possible, being careful not to wake up his sister and mother. He grabbed a small granola bar and his backpack and ran out the door. The gravel under his feet crunched, making the birds in the trees fly away, going to look for a new place to perch. Hinata put his water bottle into the small basket at the front of his bike and started his trek to school.

He always loved riding his bike, and the route he took to school was covered in beautiful scenery. It was the only reason he was okay with living so far away from school. The fresh air always allowed him to clear his head before getting to school. As he glided down the hill he saw the sun rising over the hill, making him mezmorized. Eventually, Hinata made it to school. He walked over to the gym doors, but no one was there. “Eh, guess I did get here a bit too early.” He sat there for a while before both Tanaka and Kageyama showed up. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Their early practice was full of yelling, fighting, and many other things that made Tanaka regret offering to help the two. At some point Suga arrived, and he promised not to tell Daichi. It was finally time for the actual morning practice, and somehow Hinata still had energy. “How*huff*are you*huff*not*huff*exhausted?” “I’m just excited for the three vs three! I can’t wait to wipe that smug face off of Tsukkishima!

Morning practice passed in a flash for Hinata, but the school day was the complete opposite. Hinata couldn’t sit still, causing his teachers to yell at him for squirming so much. He couldn’t help it! He was just excited to beat the salty lamppost he had met the previous night. After what felt like forever, the day finally ended. Hinata ran out of the room, trying to arrive at practice before everyone else. His attempt ended in failure. Curse his short height! Everyone in the hallways were giants, it wasn’t his fault! When everyone arrived, it started. It was finally time to beat the smug Tsukishima!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

They won! Hinata even spiked the ball! So why wasn’t Tsukishima looking at him in anger? Why was he looking at him with….love? Nope! No way! Hinata turned away, looking towards Kageyama with a smile. “We did it!” “Yup. Come on idiot, practice is over.” Hinata nodded and the rest of the team all went to get changed. While changing, however, Hinata noticed something. Why was Tsukishima looking at Kageyama with anger? Like he was mad at him?

Whatever. Hinata was the last one done changing, or at least he thought. As he was walking out to his bike he felt a pair of eyes on him. When he looked around though, he saw no one. “Ha, must be my imagination.” Still, Hinata felt unsettled, like someone was watching him the entire ride home. The rest of his night, he thought everything over. What was up with Tsukishima?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day Hinata was able to sleep in a little longer than the previous day, seeing that he did not need to get to school earlier than usual. As he went down the hill, he heard what he thought was birds. As he got closer to the school, however, he was able to make out the sound better. Sirens, and they were coming from near the Karasuno gym. Hinata sped up his peddling desperate to see what was wrong. 

When he finally got close, he regretted ever coming to the school. His Kageyama, laying in front of the gym doors, throat slit, completely still and unmoving. Dead. He was dead. Hinata felt something drip down his cheek and he raised hand to feel a tear running down his face. Then he heard yelling. He looked over to see Tsukishima, hands cuffed together, laughing. Tsukishima Kei, you are under arrest for the murder of Kageyama Tobio and twelve others over the course of 3 years.”

Even after hearing that, Tsukishima continued laughing. Then he saw Hinata, and everything went wrong. “Shouyou! I did this for you! Now you only have me! No more Tobio in the way.” Hinata was shocked and took a step back. Why was he acting like this? This was nothin like the Tsukishima he had seen the day before. Rather quickly, Tsukishima was shoved in the back of the police car, and it drove away, leaving Hinata to go to class. 

He learned that Daichi and Asahi had caught Tsukishima in the act and had to pull him off Kageyama, but it had been too late. They called the cops after knocking the first year out, and he was aressted for the murder of Kageyama and twelve other people who had gone to his middle school. Tsukishima kept saying he had done it for Hinata, so the police questioned him. 

Hinata was just as confused as the police as to why Tsukishima had actually killed for Hinata. After a thorough investigation, they concluded that Tsukishima was obsessed with Hinata, and he would be put in a physiatric ward for mental insanity. After everything, Hinata only knew one thing for sure. The King of the Court was no more.


	4. Don't Work so Hard, or You will collapse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a panic attack, and Tsukishima helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Pam
> 
> Trigger Warning!  
> This Chapter includes a panic attack so if you get triggered by stuff like that, please skip this chapter! I have never had a panic attack before so I hope I portrayed well. I don't want to downplay something like that. Anyways hope you enjoy.

The air was filled with the squeaking of shoes against the gym floor, sweat dripping from the faces of the team. Everyone was giving their all at practice today, making the gym warmer than it already was. They were playing a practice match. The first team consisted of Hinata, Suga, Daichi, Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi. The rest of the team was either on the other side or sitting out for the moment. Hinata had been jumping around all practice, trying to get every ball and block it.

This caused him to slow down, making everyone on his side worry, even if some didn’t show it. “Hey Hinata, you don’t need to work too hard. This is just a practice after all.” Hinata looked over and shook his head, but he showed no signs of slowing down. They finally got past the first set, their team winning. As they started the second set, people noticed that Hinata was slowing down even more, missing almost every ball that came his way. Then, everything went wrong. A ball hit Hinata’s arm wrong, causing him to stumble back a bit and lose the set for his team.

“Hinata, are you okay?” Hinata, though, did not respond. When Suga looked closer, he noticed the boy shaking. “Hinata!” Suddenly, Hinata collapsed and curled in on himself. “Hinata!” The team surrounded him, which seemed to make him shake even worse. They continued crowding around him, until a voice yelled over them. “Everyone get away from him!” Everybody took a few steps back from Hinata, letting the person who had yelled to get through. “He’s having a panic attack, you guys are just making it worse.”

Everyone put down their heads in guilt for causing their teammate more stress. “Hinata can you breathe with me?” Hinata looked up to see who was talking to him, but didn’t do anything. Tsukishima repeated what he said again. “Can you breathe with me?” This time Hinata nodded his head. “Okay breathe with me.” Tsukishima breathed in and out, allowing Hinata to calm down his own breathing. “Hinata, what do you need?” Hinata didn’t say anything, so Tsukishima tried repeating what he said. 

Before he could, though, Hinata jumped up onto his lap, hugging him. Tsukishima didn’t do anything, he just sat there, holding Hinata. After a bit, Hinata calmed down and eventually fell asleep in Tsukishima’s arms. Everyone was dumbfounded at how Tsukishima knew what to do. “My brother used to have panic attacks, so that’s why I knew what was happening, okay? You guys can stop staring now.”

Everyone dispersed across the gym, being quiet so as to not wake up Hinata. “Hey Yamaguchi, could you ask the King where the shrimp lives? It’s probably easier to take him home than to wake him up.” Yamaguchi nodded, walking over to ask Kageyama where Hinata lived. Tsukishima looked down at the boy in his lap.

“What happened for that to be triggered, hm.” He wiped the tears off Hinata’s face as Yamaguchi came back from talking to Kageyama. “He said he doesn’t know where Hinata lives, since he has never gone to his house.” Tsukishima sighed, pinching his nose. “Damn it. I’ll just take him to my house.” Tsukishima stood up, carrying Hinata in his arms.

“Yamaguchi, can you grab his stuff?” The shorter of the two nodded, running off to grab Hinata’s belongings. As Tsukishima grabbed his own things, Yamaguchi ran back up to him. “I grabbed his things!” “Whatever, let’s just get going. The two walked out of the school, one holding a certain jumpy volleyball player in his arms.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The two boys walked up the hill to Tsukishima's house, sweating from carrying all the extra things. As they got over the hill, they saw Tsukishima’s mother. “Hi Kei!” “Ugh, hi mom.” The two got closer, and as they did his mother noticed the extra person he was carrying. “Who is that Kei?” “Be quiet mom. He’s just another one of my teammates.” “Okay Kei, whatever you say.” The two walked in, Yamguchi dropping off Hinata’s things at the door. “I need to go Tsuki. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” The shorter of the two left, leaving Tsukishima with Hinata. He carried the smaller one upstairs, putting him on the guest bed. Soon after he put him down, however, Hinata woke up. “Where am I?” “You had a panic attack during practice so I took you to my place since no one knew where you lived.” Hinata looked embarrassed, almost ashamed. “Um, thanks? I need to go though, my mom is probably worried about me.” “Whatever, I’ll help you grab your things.” As they were grabbing Hinata’s belongings, Tsukishima asked the question he had been thinking about for a while. “What triggered your panic attack?” Hinata stopped everything he was doing and looked down.

“My mom isn’t doing the best financially so I’ve been looking for a job. None of them have accepted me though. When Daichi said I didn’t have to work so hard I guess I just took it the wrong way?” Tsukishima was shocked. Hinata was always happy, so it surprised him that Hinata’s family wasn’t stable. “Oh. Well, you could ask coach Ukai to work at his store. He probably needs the help and he would probably accept you.” “Wow, I’m surprised I didn’t think of that.” They finished their conversations, and after a while all of Hinata’s things were packed and ready to go.

“By the way, thank you Tsukishima.” “No problem.” Hinata started his walk home, but Tsukishima called out to him. “Hey Hinata!” Hey turned around, wondering what Tsukishima needed. “You know that you can tell me if something is wrong right? I’m sure I’m speaking for the rest of the team when I say I was worried for you. You can’t just drop during practice like that. Just talk to someone if you need to, okay?” Now it was Hinata’s turn to be surprised. “Oh, okay I will. Thanks again, bye.” The other just waved back as Hinata peddled away on his bike. Now Hinata has something to work on when he gets home. How to ask coach Ukai for a job.


	5. What's There to Worry About?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has ADHD, the team finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another request from Pam! I hope you guys enjoy! I kind of headcanon Hinata having ADHD so this was a joy to write.

Coach Ukai had just handed out the permission slips for a training match against Nekoma, and everyone was excited. Everyone except one decoy. Hinata had been hiding his ADHD from the team for a while, and trips like these always put him at risk of being found out. “Hmm, maybe I could try and hide it somewhere? No, someone may catch me. Maybe…..” Before Hinata’s worries could continue however, a certain person grabbed his shoulder, making him jump. 

“Hey idiot, why do you look so worried? It’s just a practice match dumbass.” Just a practice match. That's all it was. “You’re right Bakayama! I don’t know what I’m worried about!” The setter huffed and walked away, allowing Hinata’s worries to start flying around his head again. The thought of getting kicked off the team or not getting set to by Kageyama terrified him, but he still had to go. His team needed him. He swallowed his worry and walked out to his bike, where Kageyama was waiting for him. Their walk home was filled with the usual chatter and playful insults, which took Hinata’s worry away for a bit.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dinner at the Hinata household was filled with its normal chatter and mischievous. After Hinata finished his dinner and chores, he walked upstairs, grabbing his phone as he went. He flopped on his bed when he got to his room. As he opened his phone, he noticed that someone had texted him during dinner. When he opened the notification, he saw who had sent it to him and relaxed a bit.

Kenma: Hey Shouyou, you excited for the practice match?

Me: Yeah! I haven’t seen you and Kuroo in forever! But I’m kind

of nervous

Kenma: About your ADHD? 

Me: Yeah…

Kenma: Why don’t you just tell them? I bet they would be fine 

with it.

Me: What if Kageyama won’t toss me anymore? Or Tsukishima 

Makes fun of me for it?

Kenma: I don’t think they would do that, but if you want I can ask our 

coach to see if you can sleep with our team instead of yours?

Me: Could you Kenma, thank you!

Kenma: No problem Sho, but still you should probably tell your team

Me: I know, I know. I need to take a shower, bye Kenma! :)

Kenma: Bye Sho, good night.

Me: Night!

Hinata sighed as he put his phone onto his side table. He got up and grabbed his pajamas, heading towards the bathroom down the hall. He looked through the crack in his sisters room, making sure she was asleep before going into the bathroom. After a nice warm shower he walked back to his room, exhausted from practice. Before getting into bed, however, he took his ADHD medicine, checking to make sure there would be enough for the upcoming practice match against Nekoma. After he made sure of that, he went under his covers, and almost immediately, he fell asleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hinata woke up to the sound of his alarm, making slam his hand down on the nightstand. After a few hits it finally shut off, allowing him to roll out of bed and get ready. He packed his bags, which he made sure kept his medication hidden, and changed into his clothes, hiding one of his favorite fidget toys in the pocket just for good measure. As we hurried through the kitchen, he noticed a note on the table.

“I left a small breakfast in the fridge for you sweetie. Do good at practice! - Love, Mom” Hinata let out a small chuckle and opened the fridge grabbing the small box with his name on it. With that, Hinata ran out the door, making sure not to drop anything as he rode up and down the hills to school.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When Hinata finally arrived, the entire team was already on the bus. “Hinata! Get on the bus, we’re leaving now!” Hinata picked up his things off his bike and scrambled onto the bus. He looked down the aisle, looking for a place to sit. The only place open was next to Yamaguchi, who kindly scooted over to let Hinata in. After he settled all his bags onto the floor, the bus started moving. Ukai called out that it would be a five hour trip. Suddenly, Hinata was very grateful he had put his fidget in his pocket.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After what seemed like forever, the bus stopped, allowing the tired team to get out of the cramped bus. Hinata almost tripped while getting off the bus. Lucky everyone else was already off the bus, so he didn’t run into anyone while he tripped. After getting with his team, the coach of Nekoma came outside and pointed at me. “We don’t have enough room for everyone in the team to sleep in one room, so Hinata you're going to have to sleep with Nekoma, okay?” Hinata was ecstatic. Kenma actually asked for him! 

“Okay!” “Good, now follow me. Ukai, you know where to take the rest of your team, right?” Ukai nodded and signaled for the rest of the team to follow him, leaving Hinata and Nekoma’s coach. “Follow me kid.” Hinata followed behind him, a slight bounce in his step as he made his way towards the Nekoma area. When he finally made it to the door, he heard a few hellos from some people on the team. 

“Hey Shouyou.” “Hi Kenma! Thanks for letting me stay here!” “No problem.” Kenma was on his Nintendo switch, and just as quickly as he had looked away, he was absorbed again. “Hey Chibi-chan you want me to help you carry your stuff.” Hinata looked over to see Kuroo looking at him, his normal smirk on his face.

“I told you to stop calling me Chibi-chan! And yes please!” Kuroo grabbed most of Hinata's things and helped him get settled. “Alright guys! It’s time for the first match of the day! Grab your things and get moving.” The team started to pack up, which made Hinata hurry up. This caused him to make a fatal mistake. He accidentally put his pills in his gym bag. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

As the Karasuno volleyball team got ready for the practice match, Noya and Tanaka were running around the room. As Noya ran, he didn’t pay attention to where he was stepping, and tripped on someone's gym bag. As he tripped he heard something that sounded like a pill bottle rolling. He looked back to see Hinata looking at the bottle of pills, petrified. Everyone looked to see what Hinata was looking at. When people could make out what the stray pill bottle said, everyone was in shock. They were ADHD pills, prescribed to Hinata.

“Hey Hinata, what are those for? They say ADHD, but you don’t have ADHD, right?” Hinata looked up at Suga and nodded his head, expecting someone to start the chain of insults that was sure to come his way. “Why didn’t you tell us!” Hinata looked up, shocked that it wasn’t an insult that came out of Suga’s mouth. “Um, well… I guess I didn’t say anything because I was bullied for it in middle school? I just don’t want to be kicked off the team!”

Hinata squeaked out the ending, causing some people to laugh. “Hey idiot! Why would we kick you off the team? It’s just ADHD. Plus, you’ve been playing just fine this entire time and we didn’t even notice.” Hinata was shocked at who had said that. Kageyama was standing there, arms crossed, waiting for a response. Hinata however, didn’t respond in words. Instead he ran over to Kageyama and hugged him, letting his happy tears finally flow free.

“Hey dumbass! You're getting my uniform wet.” Hinata let go of the other, backing up to make sure he didn’t make him mad. “Sorry.” The team walked out of the changing room, a sniffling and smiling Hinata mixed in with the group. Kenma walked up to Hinata, making sure that no one else heard what he said. “I told you they would be fine with it Sho.” “Yeah, guess you were right.” The rest of the games were stress free Hinata Shouyou, allowing him to play his best. He laughed at himself later, finding it funny that he was worried. What’s there to worry about when you have the best team in existence?


	6. I Could Have Done Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's sister passes away, the team helps him when he gets back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Ayashi! This chapter includes a description of a car crash! If you are sensitive to things like this please skip this chapter!

His skin felt as though it would never be clean. The screams of his sister lingering in his ears, everything repeating itself in his mind. Why didn’t he move? Why couldn’t he move was the better question. It was as if time stood still, as he watched the car collide with his smiling sister, her blood splattering onto the pavement. The screams of his mother, alarming their neighbors to look outside, only for them to also scream. He just stood there, watching the scene unfold with no emotion on his face. On the outside he looked frozen, but on the inside he was yelling at himself, trying to move, but there was no point. 

It was done. The sirens getting closer and closer, a hand on his shoulder, getting into the car, waiting in the hospital room. It was all a blur. His mother next to him, sobbing, trying to keep herself together so she could drive. The wait seemed almost unbearable, waiting to see if his little sister was dead or alive. Even if she was alive, she would blame him, right? She would blame him for her getting hurt, he was standing there after all. He could have saved her.

Almost like a mantra it kept repeating in his head. It’s your fault, it’s your fault, IT’S YOUR FAULT. His mother just sat there, trying to comfort him as best as she could, trying to get him to speak, but he wouldn’t. He just sat there, silent and no emotion adorning his face. All because his sister had gone into the road to grab the ball HE had dropped.

He didn’t stop her, not realizing his mistake until the car turned onto their street, going way over the speed limit as it got closer and closer to his sister. The image was forever ingrained in his brain. His sister smiled as she helped up the ball triumphantly, before the car slammed into her side, making her small body fly through the air, only for it to land back on the ground and come to a stop. It was all his fault. If only he knew how to receive properly, then maybe the ball wouldn’t have hit his arm wrong and rolled into the road.

“Is Ms. Hinata here.” The doctor called out into the waiting room. His mother stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him over to the doctor. He stood there, the words the doctor said next crushing him like he was under a rock. Guilt, he concluded, and dread. He felt guilty for everything that had happened, and now there was nothing he could do to make up for his mistakes. He was cursed to feel forever guilty, not like he didn’t deserve it he thought to himself.

“I’m sorry for your loss Ms. Hinata. The injuries your daughter sustained were too severe.” Hinata felt his mother shake next to him, the harsh sobs racking her body as she mourned the loss of her now deceased daughter. Hinata however, was the complete opposite. He just collapsed to the ground, still showing no sign of any emotion, no sadness, anger, or even guilt. He just sat there, hoping it was a dream, hoping it was his brain playing cruel tricks on him. It wasn’t though, this was too real, and the screams of his dead sister proved that.

The doctor walked away, leaving the Hinata family there to mourn. It took a while, but his mother's sobbing finally calmed down, allowing him to finally say what he had been wanting to say the entire time. “I’m sorry.” His mother looked at him, eyes red and puffy. She pulled him close to her chest, making sure he could hear what she was going to say. “It’s not your fault Shouyou. It’s not your responsibility to make sure everyone is safe.” Even so, Hinata still knew it was his fault, that it would always be his fault, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The ride home from the hospital was drenched in silence and stray tears, making the entire car be filled with a deep sadness. When the car finally pulled into their driveway, neither of them made a move to get out. They sat there for what felt like forever, until Ms.Hinata’s phone rang. She dug through her purse and pulled out her phone, her face immediately dropping once she saw who was calling. “Shouyou, honey, could you go inside? I need to answer this call from the police department.” Hinata just nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car, trying not to look at the road that was still stained with his sister’s blood. 

He walked into his house, but it didn’t feel as welcoming as it usually was. The floor was still littered with the toys his sister had been playing with. To him, it was almost surreal, how his sister was playing with those exact same toys not even a few hours earlier. He walked up the stairs, into the hallway which held all the bedrooms. His sister's room was the first to the left, still open from when she had run out that morning, excited to play with her big brother.

As he continued to walk down the hallway towards his room, everything that had happened finally started to sink in for Hinata. Suddenly, a teardrop fell to the floor, followed by another, then another. They just kept coming, making Hinata run to his room. He went in and slammed the door shut, running up to the mirror as quick as possible. He stumbled a few times, but when he got to the mirror, he was shocked. He was crying, more like sobbing, but he wasn’t making any noise. He actually didn’t show any emotion at all.

He jumped onto his bed and put his face into his pillow, and screamed. Well, he tried to scream, but nothing came out. He sat up, confused on why he couldn’t scream. Then he realized he couldn’t make any sound at all. He couldn’t speak. He tears slowed down as he tried speaking again, and again, and again. Every attempt, however, ended in failure. “I deserve this,” he thought,”it’s barely anything compared to what my sister went through.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next week consisted of laying in his bed, sleeping, and doing nothing. His phone blew up the first few days, his friends asking where he was and what he was doing. After the third day everyone found out about what happened and stopped texting him, only calling and texting to send their condolences. He had been sitting in his bed for five days straight before his mother came in, telling him to get ready for the funeral. His mother was shocked when she found out he couldn’t speak, but didn’t push him to try.

As he got ready, tears started filling his eyes. “No, I can’t cry, I don’t deserve to. It’s my fault anyways.” He wiped his eyes and continued getting dressed into the black suit his mom had gotten him. As he walked up to the mirror he began to notice how bad he looked. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his cheeks were stiff from all the dry tears. His hair looked messier than usual, causing him to try and brush it down. After multiple attempts to try and tame it, he just went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After getting dried of and redressed, Hinata walked downstairs, making sure his mother was ready to go. After he saw that his mom was ready to go, they both got in the car, heading off to see his sister get buried under six feet of dirt.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The funeral wasn’t anything special. It mostly consisted of close family and friends. Most people were crying during the entire thing, but Hinata just sat there, no emotion whatsoever. Of course Hinata was feeling a wave of different emotions, he just didn’t know how to express them. People came up to him, saying they were sorry for his loss, even though it was his fault she was dead. When he made it home he finally got all his emotions out, in the form of crying. He cried for hours on end, and it almost felt like he would never stop.

Eventually he did stop, but only because of a voice. There was a voice in the back of his mind, telling him he deserved all the suffering he was going through because he caused his sister worse. It wasn’t very loud, but it was loud enough to annoy him, making him agitated and angry, snapping at the slightest things. After a few days, it was time for Hinata to go back to school.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When Hinata walked into his classroom most of his classmates looked at him in shock, most likely surprised by his disheveled appearance and lack of talking. As he sat down the teacher told the class that he was now mute, causing them to be even more shocked. As the day passed he got looks of pity from his peers, causing him to get angry. He didn’t deserve pity after all he had done. The day felt as though it would never end, but it eventually did, making Hinata nervous. 

He now had to face his teammates and coach and tell them he was mute. As he walked to practice he saw his teammates entering the gym and hesitated. Maybe he could just not go? No, they deserved to see him, he had been gone for two weeks after all. When he opened the gym doors everyone turned to look at him, causing him to bow his head. “Hey Hinata. You don’t need to do practice if you want.” He looked up to see Daichi looking at him with pity which made him aggravated. He pulled out his note book and started writing. 

Everyone was confused. Why was he writing and not responding. When he finally finished writing he showed the team what he had written. “No, I’m doing practice. I don’t deserve to mourn, it was my fault she died anyways. I guess no one told you either, but I’m mute. I’ve tried speaking but I can’t, so if you want me to quit the team that’s fine.” The entire team was shocked. Hinata was mute? “Hey dumbass, why would we kick you off the team?” Hinata looked up, surprised to see that Kageyama was the one who had spoken.

“Yeah! We wouldn’t kick you off! Also, it’s not your fault your sister is gone. There was nothing you could have done that wouldn’t have put yourself or your sister in danger.” Hinata then looked to Suga, who had his arms open, inviting Hinata for a hug. Hinata gladly accepted and jumped into his upper class man's arms, crying for what felt like the fifth time that day. Maybe it wasn’t his fault. Either way, his team was there for him. For the rest of that practice Hinata got hugs, gifts, and even a complement from the team's resident salty dinosaur. After two long weeks, everything seemed like it would be okay.


	7. Fly Again (SugaHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is in his second year when a person started a shooting at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was request from Alexa! If you are sensitive to gore, school shooting, guns, or violence please skip this chapter. I'm sorry it's short! Anyways enjoy.

The sun was shining through the windows of the classroom, illuminating the writing on the whiteboard. Hinata sat at his desk, more bored than normal. The teachers drowned out by his thoughts of volleyball. After the third year left Hinata took the role of ace. He stared at the clock waiting for it to show the time he wanted. The time that meant he could run out of the room and go to the gym to practice. The clock seemed like it wasn’t moving at all.

The teacher kept talking, calling on people to answer the questions on the board. He never called on Hinata though. He never called on people who got below average grades, which just confused Hinata. If someone is getting below average grades, you’re supposed to help them, right. He continued spacing out, until a loud ringing noise traveled down the halls. A gunshot, followed by a scream. “Everybody get down!” The teacher ran over and closed the door as the students dove under their desks.

Hinata grabbed his phone and dove under his desk, typing in his boyfriend's number. He turned down the volume, making sure no one would hear his phone ringing. After one failed attempt, Suga finally picked up. “Shouyou I’m in class, why are you-” Another gun shoot rang out, this time followed by what sounded like something dropping in the hallway. “Shouyou! What’s happening?” Hinata was terrified, but managed to get a few words in before something interrupted him. “I think there’s a shooter in the school, Suga I’m sca-” This time he was cut off by banging on the door. Every person in the room looked petrified. “

“Sho, call the police. It will be okay, please just stay safe. I’m leaving class now.” Suga's voice was filled with worry, but Hinata could barely hear him over the banging noise, which now seemed to be getting progressively louder and louder by the minute. Eventually it stopped, and he was relieved. Maybe the person had given up? His hope was shattered, however, when the door got kicked down, causing a good amount of his classmates to scream. The person who kicked down the door walked in and started shooting.

Hinata looked over to the person next to him, only to see that they were dead. He started looking around, trying to find someone who wasn’t bleeding. Before he could find one, though, a searing pain traveled up his leg. When he looked down he immediately got woozy. He dropped his phone into the now growing puddle of blood under his leg. Before he could do anything the shooter started walking around the classroom, shooting any remaining students. Hinata dropped his things and layed down, trying to play dead.

The person walked past him, signaling that he was in the clear. He waited though. He waited until the person walked out of the room before he moved again, picking up his now blood soaked phone. It was hard to hold, the blood making it more slippery than usual, but he was able to pick it up. “Suga?” “Hinata! I heard the gunshots, are you okay.” Hinata looked around before responding. “It seems like I’m the only one who is kind of okay. I got shot in my leg though.” He heard a gasp come from the speakers before his boyfriend spoke again. “I called the police for you Sho, they should be there.”

Almost like a signal, the police barged into the room. “Police, is anyone alive?” Hinata tried sitting up, and his leg stopped him. Instead, he opted to lay back down. “Here…” His voice was cracked and broken the officer walked over to him and leaned down. “Don’t worry kid, we’re gonna get you out of here.” The officer grabbed his walkie talkie and called for a paramedic. Soon two people with a stretcher. They pulled Hinata out from under the table and picked him up, making Hinata’s eyes water from the pain.

Everything after that was a blur to Hinata, the blood loss finally catching up to him. He could barely remember getting in the ambulance and being rushed into the hospital, all before passing out.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When he woke up, he could feel a warmth in his hand. When he looked down he saw his boyfriend, Suga, asleep with a tear stained face. When Hinata tried to move his hand though, Suga woke up. “Sho! You’re awake! Let me get a doctor.” Suga rushed out of the room, leaving Hinata alone and confused. Soon Suga came back along with a doctor. “You’re very lucky Mr.Hinata. The bullet missed all the vital parts in your leg, so you shouldn’t have any long term effects. You are already wrapped up so when you are ready you can go home.”

After the doctor said that everything came back to Hinata. The gunshots, the phone call, the searing pain in his leg. “I think I’m ready to go right now.” “Okay, I’ll send in a nurse with your things.” When the doctor closed the door behind him, Suga immediately brought Hinata into a hug. “I thought I was going to lose you!” “Don’t worry Suga, I wouldn’t leave you that easily.” The car ride home was filled with smiles and hugs. After everything was done Hinata had to go to therapy, for obvious reasons, but that didn’t hold Hinata back. After all, after a crow is injured, it gets back up and flys again.


	8. Break

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My school work just tripled do I will be taking a break from requests to write some self indulgent fics. I havent found any good fics lately to help calm me down from my pile of work so I will be writing some instead. In sorry if u had a request! These will open in the future when I'm not as busy. I will be making fics/oneshots for myself. I hope to get back to this soon but I do not believe I'm in the right mindset to be writing requests. I love writing, and I am trying to improve my writing through fan fics. I want to provide quality content, but I do not believe I can do that while stressed and writing prompts from others. I will be continuing this book in the future. But for now, this book is closed. Thank for your understanding.


End file.
